Nothing Ventured, Nothing Gained
by Emziiee-xxx
Summary: Should I? Shouldn't I? Sasori didn't know what he should do about Deidara. If he doesn't venture. He won't gain though. He has no Idea.


Should I? Shouldn't I? I had asked myself that far to many times. I knew what I wanted. But...did he? I dithered outside his door, listening to the sounds of him cursing and things exploding. Most probably clay. I sighed. We disagreed on so much but...These feelings I couldn't block.

_All I see  
__Drifting through my veins  
W__ant to know  
__Where it all began_

I remember the first time...The first time I had seen him. Leader-Sama had summoned me to his 'office' and had introduced me to him.  
"Nice to meet you yeah." He said, flashing me a smile. I was told that he was going to be my partner. I wasn't sure what to make of him at first. He was unstable and completely bonkers at times.

_I see your face  
__Everywhere I turn  
__Now I'm left  
__Eternally too far  
__Eternally too_

But...although our relationship was completely mismatched it worked. We could work well together. He did scouting and I dealt with the stealth. He wasn't the worlds most stealthiest Nin. I heard a clang from inside his room and heard him cuss. Nope. Definitely not stealthy. I ran my fingers through my hair and sighed.

_When your on your own  
__Killing time  
__Wanna make it right  
__Make it_

We argued lots as well. Mainly about art. We didn't really get angry with each other. Or at least, I didn't get angry with him. I don't actually know if he got angry with me. Even though we argued he still strove for my approval. I didn't give it to him often just because I liked seeing his eyes light up every time I did. Is that selfish?

_Nothing ventured  
__Nothing gained  
__Seems all the world has gone insane  
__All said and done  
__We are heading straight towards the sun_

When he got his arm ripped of by the Ichibi Jinchikuuri I was scared for him. I didn't tell anyone or show any external signs of my worry but it was still there, niggling at the back of my mind. I made him go and see Kakazu soon after so he could be patched up and put back together. I barely breathed until he re-emerged, with two intact arms.

_Nothing ventured  
__Nothing Said  
__Seems all the words drift through my head  
__It's sad to say  
__We are heading straight towards the sun_

I should tell him. This is killing me. Slowly. Death is worse the second time over. At least the first time it had been quick. Almost painless. This was slow. Torture. I remember his reaction when I opened my eyes again after I was resurrected. His eye's lit up closely followed by the rest of his face.  
"Your O.K. 'un." He stated, his voice thick. The memory almost made me laugh but I caught myself just in time. I didn't want him coming out and finding me here without me being able to tell him.

_All I feel  
__Crawls across my skin  
__Breaking through  
__Slowly sinking in_

I hear another bang followed by a very loud

"Shit yeah." I think he might be hurt.I want to rush in there and make sure he's O.K. But at the same time...I don't. If I did I would have to either tell him how I feel or tell him I was spying. I'm not sure what's worse actually. I sigh again as I start to fiddle with the hem of my cloak. A habit that drives him even more bonkers. If that's possible.

_And I can't find  
__What your looking for  
__Nothings left  
__Nothings left at all  
__Nothings left at_

There was another explosion followed by about five more in quick succession. At this I did jump up. I was more scared of the silence than I had been of the cussing. If he had the strength to cuss then he was O.K. If he didn't... I couldn't take it.

_When your on your own  
__Killing time  
__Wanna make it right  
__Make it_

I knocked on the door. Once. Twice. I went to knock a third time and the door swung open. He was topless. A sight that always took my breath away and was covered in a few burns.  
"Sasori-No-Danna?" He asked, eyeing me inquisitively.  
"I heard the explosions and came to check make sure you hadn't killed yourself." I said, hiding behind my sarcasm.

_Nothing ventured  
__Nothing gained  
__Seems all the world has gone insane  
__It's sad to say  
__We are heading straight towards the sun_

He assured me that he was fine before shutting the door on me. I resumed my earlier position of sitting with my back resting against the door. How could he be so oblivious. I was sure that I had turned bright red the minute he had opened the door and I had seen him topless. Either he was blind, stupid, naïve or he knew and was torturing me. I hoped that it was the last one as if he knew and hadn't said anything and he had decided to torture me instead that mainly meant that he was O.K. With the idea.

_Nothing ventured  
__Nothing Said  
__Seems all the words drift through my head  
__All said and done  
__We are heading straight towards the sun_

I heard the creak of bedsprings. He was sitting down. I could see him in my minds eye almost as clearly as if he was sitting right in front of me. He would have let his hair down and he would still be topless. His long blond hair would reach most of the way down his back. He would be leaning back on his hands, occasionally lifting one to wipe his forehead. I stared at the image I had conjured for a while until I heard another creak of bedsprings. He had got up.

_I don't know where we went wrong  
__But it's been going on to long  
__We used to live inside the trees  
__But now I find it hard to breath oh_

He didn't make any sound for a while but suddenly the door swung open and I fell backwards.  
"What are you doing Sasori-No-Danna yeah?" He asked, his blue eyes staring down at me. I leapt up.  
"Nothing. Nothing." I said but I could feel my cheeks burning.  
"Come in yeah." He said, holding the door open for me. I stepped over the threshold, not entirely sure what I was going to say.

_Wanna make it right  
__Make it_

"Look at my latest piece hmm." He said as he gestured to his workbench. I looked over to see a delicate sculpture of a cat like creature. It was rather big but looked to be rather agile.  
"It'll create a huge explosion yeah." He said, his eyes brightening at the thought of it. I rolled my eyes.  
"How many times. Art should be Eternal and never ending. Not something that is over almost immediately." I said with a sigh, but really my heart was pounding. I was stood in his room, he was topless. This was the perfect opportunity.

_Nothing ventured  
__Nothing gained  
__Seems all the world has gone insane  
__It's sad to say  
__We are heading straight towards the sun_

His face fell slightly at the last remark, becoming a pout. I couldn't contain a laugh at this.  
"I should upset you more often. Your pout is cute." I said, doing my best to hold my nerve. I watched as his face became one of shock.  
"I had my suspicions but..." He trailed off and blushed. He was still pouting slightly though. I thought this look was insufferably adorably and I told him so. He blushed harder causing me to laugh again.  
"I have something to tell you..." I said, looking at the floor suddenly, willing myself to just spit it out.  
"I really like you and...Will you go out with me Deidara?" I ask, praying to Kami and whatever other gods there may be that he says...  
"Yes." I look up at him my eyes wide.  
"Of course I will yeah. I've been waiting for ages for you to ask me." That was the final straw. I launched myself at him, knocking him backwards. I pinned him to the bed before kissing him senseless.  
"You should have said something." I muttered as I pulled away.  
"What and stop the fun? No way yeah." He muttered back. He was right though. I should have said so sooner. But still. I ventured and I gained.

_Nothing ventured  
__Nothing Said  
__And all the words drift through my head  
__All said and done  
__We are heading straight towards the sun_

**

* * *

**

**Emziiee-xxx: Merry Christmas Ruthie-Sempai, Gracie-Chan and Stephie-Sempai. Hope you liked your dose of Yaoi. Meh Christmas peeps. Over and out yeah.**

**R&R Please.**


End file.
